bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Adjoa Mensah
Adjoa Mensah is a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. She was the second housemate to be evicted, but was the first housemate to be evicted by public vote. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? ''' I don't know anyone like me. I think I am very different and individual and I want to bring a different dynamic to it to show that being yourself is the most important thing. '''What has been your greatest achievement? Becoming a model, because that has always been my dream. That's when I started to believe that anything you want to do is possible. What story or fact from your past will you use to break the ice? ''' I was born in Amsterdam. It interests a lot of people for some reason. '''Big Brother could make you famous. What has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? A model called Rachel Williams. She is amazing. But I haven't met anyone super-famous yet! Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? ' Why not? I want to do it and I am so happy with how far I've come and I'm actually a Housemate! Just the fact that it is called Timebomb, I'm thinking, 'What does Big Brother want to do to us?' '''Which traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? ' Someone who just talks too much. Sometimes just take a breath! Maybe I will tell them to shut up or sometimes I will just give them one look that will make them shut up! I'm very tolerant until people come for me. That is when they are making a mistake! 'What do you bring to the House? ' A fun, laid-back personality who doesn't really care what people think. I'm very sympathetic to other people's feelings. 'What do you love most in the world and what will you miss the most? ' My family. I realized that when I moved to London for university. Even though your family are annoying it is all you've got. When you've got your family you've got everything. Future '''Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I don't know! That's what I'm saying now. But I probably wouldn't get too involved with a male. What will you do to win? ''' I am just going to be myself. That is more than enough for me. I feel like being yourself is all you can be in this world. '''What will you do with the money if you win? I would like to give some to charity - a cancer charity and a charity that provide wigs for girls who have lost their hair. And I want to get my car and move back to London! Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Living in London as one of the best models and lawyers! I am studying law. And I want a mansion! Big Brother 16 Following her entry on Day 1, the public voted for her alongside four other housemates to participate in the series' first Timebomb challenge. It resulted in her being safe from the launch night eviction between her and fellow housemate, Simon Gross. On Day 6, Adjoa was nominated by her fellow housemates face-to-face. On Day 11, she became the second housemate to be evicted, and the first by public vote, having received the most votes to evict against Eileen and Sarah. Gallery Adjoa.jpg|Alternative publicity photo Adjoa enters.jpg|Adjoa enters the House Adjoa Timebomb twist.jpg|Adjoa during the launch night Timebomb Adjoa debate task.jpg|Adjoa during the debate task Adjoa Diary Room.jpg|Adjoa cries in the Diary Room Adjoa exits.jpg|Adjoa leaves the House Trivia * Adjoa is a committed Christian. * Her first language is Dutch. * She stated that she felt "God didn't want her in the House" after she was evicted and that her parents prayed for her to leave. Category:Big Brother 16 Housemate Category:Housemate